happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Snow Offensive
"The Big Snow Offensive" is the 46th episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Esequiel *Josesito Transcript (A meteor was hitting on the rocks and destroyed the ice planet, leaving a ice meteor heading to the planet Earth in Antarctica. At Esequiel's Tickle Lab in the garage.) *Esequiel: Wow, i have so many tools from my childhood. The good old days. *Josesito: Yes. You're not using the Tickle Torment Car 3000 anymore? *Esequiel: No. I hate using it all the way to get to Antarctica. *Josesito: But you now have the power to fly. *Esequiel: You can fly too. Montay and Shippo can fly. *Josesito: And Erik? *Esequiel: No. He tried by riding on a fish. Mumble stops him to not ever do that again back in Emperor-Land. *Josesito: Oh my. Emperor-Land is old news. The past elders miss this place. Did it appear in Penguin Heaven? *Esequiel: No. Locations don't come back to life. Antarctica is always ice and life. *Josesito: They already moved to another penguin land. It's bigger than their previous home. *Esequiel: Good times. *Rio: Come on guys. I'm closing the garage in any second. Are you done now? *Esequiel: Yes. We're set to go. *Josesito: Have this closed for now. *Rio: Alright, let's get going. *Esequiel: Okay. Another day solved. (At night, the ice meteor crashes to the sea of Antarctica, freezing the sand and the sea stuff on the corals. It also creates a snowstorm. The next day at the icy wonderful Penguin-Land.) *Mumble: Good morning. Guys, where are we? *Erik: Dad, check this out. *Mumble: Huh? (Everyone plays and relax happily at the icy wonderful Emperor-Land) *Mumble: Wow. *Gloria: It's all snowy. *Mumble: Sure is Gloria. *Memphis: Son, check this out. *Mumble: Wow, a statue of me. *Memphis: Yes. I didn't know how it could happen *Maurice: Bad news, we're trapped! *Michelle: No. Noah's peak and glacier becomes a castle. Our rooms is in the castle for now. *Norma Jean: Noah is like the king of the world. *Mumble: Where can we go outside? *Maurice: Uh....... *Memphis: This hole leads outside. It's beautiful there. Everything is covered with snow and ice like a city. The World of Ice. *Gloria: This is like that we're in another dimension. *Seymour: So cool. So icy. *Mumble: It's also freezing. *Terry: Come on guys, the weather out there is warm. We now have a lot of snow than ever. *Memphis: Check the cool stuff out. *Maurice: Woah. (The kids are seen playing outside of the icy wonderful Penguin-Land) *Atticus: Tag your it. *Bo: Come and get me. *Slikk: Look everyone. *Emperor Chick: A snowman? Lame. *drop snowman* *Slikk: No! It's gone. *Terry: Wonderful. *Maurice: Everything is shiny. *Mumble: No more skuas and no more predators coming to our land! *Memphis: And no more warnings at all. (At Noah's castle) *Noah: Praise, now i don't have to fall anytime. *Eggbert: Noah sir. We set up everything for you. *Noah: Good. We are going to have dinner. *Eggbert: No. It's morning and it's breakfast time. *Noah: Breakfast time? Okay. We don't have a timer with us. *Eggbert: Follow me. Breakfast is in the living room. (In the dinner room, breakfast is being served with the elders) *Elder 1: Good morning everyone. Are we ready to eat? *Elder 2: Yes. We cooked up this delicious sea food. *Elder 3: Crab, krill, shrimp, squid and fish. Smells yummy. *Elder 4: But the squid gets a little gooney. *Eggbert: We're here. *Noah: Finally, you didn't eat without waiting for us. *Elder 5: Nope. Not at all. *Elder 6: I tried. *Noah: Well, have a seat Eggbert. *Eggbert: You bet boss. *have a seat* *Noah: *have a seat* Now, let eat this dish up. We give hope to The Great 'Guin. *Elders: WE HOPE TO THE GREAT 'GUIN! *Noah: Now, let's eat. (The Elders start eating their food. Back outside of the icy wonderful Penguin-Land.) *Mumble: I love that we now have a icy rink. The water is somehow frozen for some reason. *Terry: Yeah, wanna race with me? *Mumble: Sure, a silding race. *Terry: Okay, are you mark, get set, go! (Mumble and Terry start a race together) *Mumble: Hey Terry, i'm ahead of you. *Terry: Try to catch me up. (Mumble and Terry race to each other in circles) *Terry: Circles? Change the rules. *Mumble: Okay. We're going straight. *Terry: Weee-haaaaa! MORE TO COME Trivia *Antarctica has a icy wonderful land, just like in the episode "Winter Wonderland". Gallery Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes